


Of Emerald Dresses And Woolen Trousers

by Mingamelon



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair wearing a dress, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Humor, yes that's worth a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 15:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4966438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mingamelon/pseuds/Mingamelon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you remember?" Loreian's grin was bright with mischief. "You said you'd dance the Remigold in a dress for me, so long as I found you a nice one."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Emerald Dresses And Woolen Trousers

**Author's Note:**

> So I've been living under a rock or something and just started playing Origins, and what can I say? Alistair won me over completely. Expect a few one shots of varying genres with the central paring being Alistair/Female Cousland, since it's undoubtedly become my Origins OTP.

"Here you go!" Loreian smiled warmly as she held out a neatly wrapped package in her hands. It had been difficult to sneak away to buy what was concealed within, but a bribe to her dog Cecil for a distraction had allowed her the chance.

"What's this all about?" Alistair asked as he undid the string that bound the package together, revealing beautiful silk fabric folded inside. "Er... what's the occasion?" He questioned awkwardly.

"Don't you remember?" Loreian's grin was bright with mischief. "You said you'd dance the Remigold in a dress for me, so long as I found you a nice one." Loreian nodded at the emerald green silks trimmed with silver, smooth to the touch and ravishing to the eyes. "I hope it's your color. Finding something to fit you was no easy task!"

For a moment, it seemed as though Alistair might object to the playful suggestion. Loreian hadn't meant this as a means of humiliation, she had taken care to ask when Morrigan and Zevran were out of camp on a hunt, leaving them alone for a bit of fun.

"Alright, alright. I am a man of my word." Alistair yielded with a laugh, and headed for his tent. When he returned, Loreian had to fight to keep her lips firmly pressed together, silencing a fit of giggles that wanted to burst forth. It would seem that emerald green suited the other Warden just fine, perhaps in a way to make up for the dress, which hung snugly on his bulkier frame. The fabric at the chest drooped pathetically without breasts to fill it, and even though he was being a man of his word, Alistair's face was warm with embarrassment.

Cecil lifted his head from his paws and seemingly sensed the amusement of his master, snorting out a noise that sounded suspiciously like a canine version of a laugh.

"Jealous of how I look, are you?" Alistair countered, giving the dog a look before turning to Loreian. "Right, so is now a good time to mention the Remigold is a two person dance?" He asked with a small, sheepish grin.

"So that's why you said you'd do it only for me!" Loreian crossed her arms with a laugh of amusement. She had taken off her armor for the day, leaving her dressed quite the opposite of Alistair in her simple brown tunic and black woolen trousers. It seemed fitting to extend her hand to him and ask, "May I have this dance, fair maiden?"

She had never danced the Remigold before, but it was easy enough with Alistair's lead. Loreian drew in close to him, keeping the slow, steady pace, but she faltered when she heard the sound of something other than their feet shifting against the ground in unison.

Loreian had never heard Alistair sing before either, and she found herself wondering why he hadn't done so before this point if he was this gifted with his voice. The song of their dance was a simple tale, telling of a man taken by the sight of a beautiful maiden with fair, golden hair, but in truth, the words didn't matter as much as the melody, sung unmatched by any Loreian had ever heard before. She was so taken by them that for a moment she was still, which had Alistair nudge against her by accident, emerald silks brushing black wool.

"Something the matter?" Alistair asked.

"Oh- no, it's just... I've never heard you sing before." Loreian could feel herself blushing now, and hoped she hadn't spoiled the moment.

"Well, being taken in with the Chantry, I was bound to pick up a few of their habits." Alistair laughed as he resumed leading their dance, as well as the soft singing that went with it.

They continued without interruption to the end of the song, and Loreian didn't hesitate in guiding an arm around Alistair's waist, leaning him back for a kiss. The gesture was a bit awkward with the other having a broader, taller stature than her, but they managed it all the same. Loreian inched back, a somewhat shy smile on her face and coy words on her tongue, but before she had a chance to speak them, Cecil stood from his resting place and began to bark with welcome.

"We weren't able to find much, but-" Morrigan's words broke off as she bore witness to the scene she walked in on, her expression souring at the sight. "There is not enough ale in all of Thedas to rid my eyes of this." She muttered, her gaze moving from Loreian to Alistair and her demeanor almost pained when it came to his appearance.

Loreian let out a sound of surprise and pulled her arms away from the other Warden, effectively dropping Alistair ungraciously on the ground.

"So, I take it we can say Loreian wears the pants in the relationship?" Zevran asked with a sly grin, to which Morrigan rolled her eyes and went to the other side of the camp, carrying her catch in a tight grip. The former assassin followed, leaving Loreian and Alistair together in their embarrassment.

"Well, that was... absolutely awkward." Alistair mused after a moment of silence.

"Sorry about that." Loreian offered a hand to help the man to his feet, well aware that they were both red faced from being walked in on.

"I should probably get a change of clothes. I'm likely to put Morrigan off the thought of eating if I show up like this for dinner." Alistair attempted to brush away at the dirt that had clung to the silk.

Before he had a chance to turn away, Loreian spoke up. "Bring the dress to me when you're done. I'll see that it's cleaned and tailored to fit-" She smiled the same bright smile she had given Alistair before. "-so that I may wear it when we dance next."

"That's something I'll gladly hold my word to." Alistair returned the affectionate smile, then left for his tent.


End file.
